


Darling, I'm home

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity and Diggle friendship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day for Team Arrow: Oliver is multitasking, flirting with Felicity and securing a dangerous weapon while Diggle and Felicity have a nice little chat back at the Foundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I got so many hits and lovely comments on my other three Arrow fics so far! So here you go, this is more focused on the relationship between Felicity and Diggle because well I like their friendship.

“Oliver, are you okay?“ Felicity asked through the comm. Oliver grunted. In the background were muffled noises and groaning but it wasn't Oliver who got hurt.  
“Sweetheart, we are in,“ he said after a minute.  
“Good. Now get to the third floor. And don't call me sweetheart on missions,” Felicity told him.  
“Okay, we are on our way,” Oliver said and Felicity could tell from the sound of his breathing that he was running up the stairs.  
“But why can't I call you sweetheart?”  
“Oliver! Not now!” She exclaimed furiously.  
“I'm good at multitasking,” he insisted, “ What should I call you instead? Sweetie, love, honey, darling?”  
“Oliver, are you on the third floor yet?” Felicity asked, ignoring what he had just said.  
“Yes, but believe me when I say that I'm not done with this topic. But the mission comes first. Where is the weapon?”  
Felicity told him some directions. “Okay, we got it and now?”  
“Now you bring it here and try not to set it off accidentally on your way here,” Felicity ordered him.  
“Copy that, honey,” Oliver replied. She could practically hear his smile.  
“Don't,” she warned him. “There could be cops around or other people hearing the Green Arrow talk like that.”  
“And what if I don't care that they know I'm in love with you?” Oliver mused.  
“Enough, just get home!” Felicity turned the comm to mute. Someone chuckled behind her.  
“What?” She turned around to fixate John with a glare.  
“It's just...you two are cute,” John admitted, still chuckling.  
Felicity couldn't help but smile a little. She liked being called cute but she was even more happy that she could be cute with Oliver. That she could kiss him whenever she wanted. Or that she had to hide how she felt about him.  
“I just don't want him to call me those names when everyone can listen in,” she said, blushing slightly.  
“Maybe we should give you a code name then. We can't all call you sweetheart although Oliver has a point to call you that.”  
“Not you, too,” Felicity rolled her eyes.  
“I only call Lyla sweetie, when I want something from her and it works every time,” John told her, smiling at the thought of his wife. “I like seeing you and Oliver together, seeing you happy, “ he said eventually. “I mean I always saw it coming...still it's nice to be right about something.”  
Felicity grinned up at him. She sat in front of her computers but had turned her chair toward him.  
“By the way,” she said, “I wanted to ask you: Did you ever threaten Oliver, too?”  
“Threaten about what?”  
“Ray told me that at your and Lyla's wedding, when you first met him, you threatened him. You told him that if he were to hurt me, no one would find his body. He really seemed scared by that. Did you tell that Oliver as well?”  
“Right, I did tell Ray that,” he laughed, “You know, Felicity, for me you are like the little sister I never had.”  
“You too. I mean obviously you're not like a sister to me but I mean you are like an older brother to me. So did you tell Oliver, you would break his neck or something if he hurts me?”  
“I'm not sure I could actually break his neck,” Diggle admitted, “But no, I didn't tell him anything like that because I think there is no need to. He knows that.”  
Felicity just looked at him for a moment and then she said very sincerely: “Thank you.”  
“For what? For wanting to break your boyfriend's neck?”  
“No, for watching out for me like that. I really appreciate having you in my life and you know, Oliver does, too.”  
“Aww, come here, Felicity,” John pulled Felicity into a tight hug.  
“Darling, I'm home!” Oliver called from the stairs. He suddenly stopped, looking at his best friend and his girlfriend. “Are you okay? Did something happen?” He asked, taking the last steps down. If it had not been Diggle, but any other man he would had been probably at his throat by now. Oliver could be pretty jealous. But now he just had a concern look on his face, that disappeared when they smiled at him.  
“No, no everything is great. We were just talking about how we all have become such good friends...or speaking of you and me, more than friends,” Felicity said smiling and stepped away from Diggle, to kiss Oliver.


End file.
